<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting and Parting by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185636">Meeting and Parting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy of Chaos [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rather eventful meal Master Savin meets his newly found pirate relatives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy of Chaos [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting and Parting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>this fic was never published so it is backdated to the last time I worked on the file.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting and Parting</p><p>He sat calmly meditating on how he was going to deal with things once he was finally allowed to leave the Palace where Former Empress Artis was under house arrest. He hadn’t expected to be told to stay over night in one of the many guest rooms while the Moffs and the Emperor considered his offer to return to service. He suspected he was being quarantined while they came up with an explanation to explain the presence of Imperial Knights in an assassination mission.</p><p>“He’s in here,” Tor’s voice said as he heard the door open. He knew Tor was making his preparations to leave and hadn’t expected to see him again. He turned and saw two strangers following him. “Master Sa’vin let me introduce your great grand children Taza and Ranik Glavyrn.”  He was staring at them they looked mostly human except for the bright blue hair and three small horns on the sides of the girls face. He guessed they must have had Neo-theelin blood in them. </p><p>“When Tor told us that you were stuck here we decided to meet you,” the girl said. “I’m Taza and this is Ranik.”  He nodded silently .”I suppose I should give you this since it was your sons.” She held out a light saber to him then. He reached out and took it a bit too quickly as he saw her back away as if he scared her. He could feel a faint echo of his son and a more pronounced presence that must be their father. </p><p>“No it belongs with his children and grand children.” He said as he offered it back to her. She took it reluctantly. “I wish I had known you were out there and I have to ask will you return to the life of a pirate?” He did not know these two but just like with Kale he felt a sense of responsibility to his newly found family.</p><p>“No we can’t,” Taza said sadly. “It is Kell dragon policy never to allow a member who was captured back even if they escape and I won’t go back without my twin and dad knew it when he let me come.” She seemed thoughtful then. “We’ll go to mom’s family in the Neo Theelin communities we’ll be safe there maybe some day we’ll even contact you after this all over.”  He wasn’t sure if she meant that or not but it was nice to hear.  He saw Tor glancing at a chrono which meant they probably didn’t have much time left.</p><p>“I hate to ask this so suddenly but I want to ask about your family any brothers or sisters, and other aunts and uncles?” He needed to know how many were out there. He saw her look conflicted as to how much to tell them.</p><p>“Dad only had one sibling a sister, we don’t know if she’s still alive or dead you raised her daughters and recently found her son didn’t you?” Ranik said surprising him. He nodded in response. “We don’t have any full siblings Mom only stuck with dad long enough to get pregnant but between his ex-wives and mistresses we’ve got ten half siblings and at least one more on the way.” He was thrown by that in the last few weeks he’d learned his son’s family was bigger than he could have ever thought.  “We also have three nieces and two nephews from our older half siblings.”</p><p>“I would like to meet them all your father and siblings some day if possible.” He said and saw them once more exchange glances. “I know it is unlikely but could you please pass on to him that I would like to meet them?”</p><p>“We will,” Taza said and then he felt it his former Empress and one of the guards. He noticed that his new great grandchildren also sensed their approach. He glanced at Tor but he was relaxed so this guard must be loyal.</p><p>He was surprised to see it was Janos the half-bothan with his lady. “I should have known you were on duty when Tor was told I would contact him.”  Janos only nodded and threw something to Tor and his grand children. He watched as they unfolded gas shields to protect them from knock out gas. </p><p>“Sorry about this Great Grandmother, Master Sa’vin but the drug has to be in your systems or they might suspect you helped me escape.” Tor said as he put the masks on and motioned for his great grand children to do the same. He saw Janos affixing his own.  He watched as Former Empress Artis hugged her great grand son and then settled down on a near by couch. He began to feel light headed then a fast acting gas then. He blacked out then not even able to say goodbye. </p><p>He woke up some time later in a hospital with Tana by his bedside. “Grand father I am glad you are awake.” He could hear the concern buried under the professionalism. “I will call Delora at once and let her know your alright.” He noticed for the first time the similarity in her name to the newly discovered great granddaughter and had to wonder if it was a coincidence or not. “I will get the doctor you were drugged in the kidnaping of Prince Tor by a traitor Imperial Knight.” He knew from her tone that she was letting him know the official line on things. He would have to tell her, Delora and Kale about their cousins when the time was right.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>